Colanders of various sizes and shapes are commonly used to rinse foods such as fruits, vegetables, pasta and the like. However, such colanders are difficult to handle during use and can consume large amounts of space. For example, many colanders require the user to either manually hold the colander over a sink or otherwise balance it on the countertop. This oftentimes results in inadvertent spilling of the contents from the colander basket if balance is not adequately maintained and/or the user drops the colander. Furthermore, when not in use, such colanders are inconvenient to store in a compact fashion.